A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communications functionality as well as computing and processing capabilities on various networks. By default or at the option of the user, the mobile computing device may synchronize an internal clock with the time broadcast by a mobile network.
For a variety of reasons attributable to the mobile network as well as the configuration of the mobile computing device, the clock may not display accurate time information when the broadcast time is acquired. Displaying inaccurate time may cause problems for the user and may adversely impact other applications which rely on time such as calendar events.
To display more accurate time, the user typically must disable network time acquisition, reference a reliable clock, and then manually input time data into the mobile computing device. Accordingly, there exists the need for an apparatus and methods for maintaining a reliable time clock on a mobile computing device.